Promiscuous Girl
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Tempête de neige à Anchorage. Sam et Jacob se connaissent depuis à peine quelques heures quand ils se retrouvent bloqués dans un motel pour la nuit avec la belle et sauvage Leah. MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM: ONE SHOT CONTEST. AH


Salut les poulettes!

Je suis de retour, mais pas seule cette fois-ci. Je me suis enfin lancée dans l'expérience du role-play avec Leilani et voici ce qui en est ressorti. Pardonnez le style, c'est mon premier essai. C'est à l'occasion d'un concours. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Gros bisous!

PS: roxy: le prénom Gillian revient souvent dans mes OS, car c'est le prénom d'une amie chère à mon coeur. ;-)

* * *

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM****: ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Promiscuous girl**

By Leilani972 & Camila

_Disclaimer: presque tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et nous nous jouons avec pour notre propre plaisir._

Sur la route le menant à Anchorage, Sam s'ennuyait ferme. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de dernière minute de son frère pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An, d'autant plus qu'il savait déjà comment la fête allait se dérouler. Il allait encore une fois regarder Dean draguer ouvertement toutes les belles plantes de la soirée, alors qu'il refuserait poliment les avances de celles qui l'aborderaient. Le décompte aurait lieu et, comme chaque année, il se retrouverait dans son coin à se saouler au champagne, alors que son frère se ferait un point d'honneur à embrasser une à une les femmes de l'assemblée... Avec la langue... Cette image fit frissonner Sam de dégoût, mais entre passer la soirée dans son 12m² à broyer du noir et broyer du noir en compagnie de son frère...

**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé d'accepter, encore?**

**C'est à moi que vous parlez? **demanda Jacob au conducteur.

Il en profita pour se demander une nouvelle fois s'il avait bien fait de choisir de se rendre en stop chez Maria. Bien sûr, il voulait être là pour la nouvelle année et, sa voiture l'ayant lâché, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution aussi rapide. Toutefois, son très altruiste sauveur lui faisait un peu peur. Il ruminait sans cesse et lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis le début du trajet.

**Non, non, je... Je pensais à mon frère. C'est à cause de lui que je suis sur la route, à cette heure-ci...,** répondit Sam, embarrassé.

**Réveillon en famille?** tenta Jacob dans l'espoir de briser la glace.

**Malheureusement, oui...**, grommela le chauffeur. **Je n'arrive pas à dire non à mon grand frère, même si je sais que je ne m'amuserai pas... Et vous? Que faisiez-vous sur la route à une heure pareille?**

**Ben, je vais tenter de récupérer mon ex-copine, Maria. On s'est bêtement disputés il y a trois jours et j'ai décidé de lui faire une surprise en venant passer le réveillon avec elle. Seulement ma voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer et le temps que je fasse le tour des solutions qui étaient à ma disposition, ben je me suis retrouvé à faire du stop en plein milieu de la soirée. Je ne suis même pas sûr que j'arriverai à temps.**

Jacob repensa alors à son altercation avec Maria. Il la soupçonnait fortement d'entretenir une liaison avec son collègue, mais lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, retournant habilement la situation, comme à son habitude. Il soupira sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sam se retrouva à accélérer, ému par l'histoire de Jacob. Elle le renvoyait à sa propre relation ratée. Il avait également vécu ce genre de situation avec son ex fiancée, Jessica. Une dispute bête, au sujet d'un cadeau, qui avait dégénéré. Elle était partie, et lui, bien trop fier, ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Et malheureusement, le temps qu'il réagisse, elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

**On fera tout pour, en tout cas.**

**C'est gentil**.

Jacob fut étonné de sentir son "chauffeur" touché par son histoire. Il commençait à se dire que, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si mal tombé que ça.

**Au fait, je m'appelle Jake,** dit-il à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

**Sam. Enchanté**, lui sourit ce dernier, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. **Sans indiscrétion, vous avez un plan, pour la reconquérir? Parce que se pointer à sa porte sans savoir quoi faire, ce n'est pas très recommandé...**

**Je dois avouer que je compte déjà pas mal sur l'effet de surprise, genre "Oh il a fait tout ce chemin pour moi, c'est trop mignon". Mais vous n'avez pas tort, il faudrait peut-être que je peaufine un discours. Si vous avez une idée, d'ailleurs, elle est la bienvenue.**

Sam s'esclaffa en écoutant le plan lamentable - il fallait l'avouer - de Jacob.

**Avez-vous pensé à lui prendre quelque chose? Des fleurs?**

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du passager, et rit de plus belle.

**Non, pas de fleur... Un bijou? Quelque chose, au moins!**

Jacob se mit à rire, obligé de reconnaître sa future piteuse tentative d'excuses.

**Mouais, je ne suis pas très... matérialiste comme mec**, tenta-t-il de se justifier. **Mais à cette heure-ci, je vois mal où je pourrais trouver quelque chose d'acceptable à lui acheter, à part à manger. Et je doute qu'une boîte de petits pois congelés soit l'idéal pour dire "Je t'aime, pardonne-moi". Peut-être qu'une bouteille de champagne ferait l'affaire...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se doutant déjà de la réponse de son compagnon de voyage. Et il aurait raison, il était lamentable sur ce coup-là. Au fond de lui, une toute petite voix lui demanda s'il avait réellement envie d'être pardonné, mais il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui.

**Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine station service? **proposa Sam. **Avec un peu de chance, ils auront DEUX bouteilles de champagne!**

Jacob éclata de rire devant la proposition au combien sympathique de son sauveur.

**Comme ça, je pourrai toujours la souler**, dit-il à son tour avec humour. **Mais vous savez, c'est pas la peine, ça nous ferait prendre du retard, je ne voudrais pas que vous arriviez le premier janvier chez votre frère.**

**Ne vous préoccupez donc pas de ça... Mon frère sera bien trop occupé à essayer de battre son record de galoches pour se rendre compte que je ne suis pas arrivé à l'heure...,** grimaça Sam. **En réalité, je ne suis pas pressé d'arriver destination... Si j'accélère, c'est uniquement pour vous permettre de retrouver votre belle...**

**C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis assez stressé à l'idée d'arriver chez Maria. Je me demande quel accueil elle me réservera. Et je ne suis pas sûr que deux bouteilles de champagne suffiront à la calmer.**

Jacob se remémora alors les SMS qu'il avait trouvés dans le portable de sa copine et qui avaient éveillé ses soupçons. Pour une raison qu'il ne put expliquer, il ressentit l'envie de se confier à son compagnon d'infortune:

**En fait, je vais vous avouer quelque chose, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais chez elle. Cette fille me rend fou, je pense que c'est le diable en personne. C'est elle qui devrait être en train de faire le tour de la région pour me trouver une bonne bouteille et des excuses, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je devrais fuir plutôt que lui courir après, mais j'en suis incapable.**

Jacob détourna son regard par la fenêtre, il se sentait un peu bête de s'être ainsi confié à un parfait inconnu.

**L'amour fait faire des choses stupides... Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Maintenant, vous êtes le seul qui puissiez savoir si vous faites bien ou pas de retenter le coup. Si vous changez d'avis, je me ferai un plaisir de vous ramener chez vous, ça m'évitera d'avoir à regarder mon frère parader avec des filles qui ont la moitié de son âge... En attendant, nous voici à la station service!**

Jacob opina en silence et descendit de voiture pour partir en quête de bouteilles de champagne. Au pire, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour les boire avec lui si finalement il décidait d'abandonner Maria à son sort. Au détour d'un rayon, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit deux bouteilles et se rendit à la caisse pour payer son dû. Il en profita aussi pour payer le plein que Sam venait de faire. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses. Il sortit enfin de la station et remonta en voiture.

Alors que Sam était sur le point de reprendre la route - après avoir remercié Jacob pour le plein d'essence - le gérant de la station service se plaça devant la voiture, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter. "**Il y a une tempête de neige annoncée sur Anchorage, et toutes les routes y menant ont été fermées! Je crains qu'il ne vous faille faire demi-tour...**" leur annonça-t-il.

Jacob se tourna vers Sam, ne sachant quelle option envisager. Une idée pourtant germait dans sa tête, mais il ne savait pas trop comment la formuler.

Sam remercia le gérant et soupira lourdement.

**Bon, et bien... Deux solutions s'offrent à nous, mon cher ami. Soit nous rebroussons chemin et je vous ramène chez vous avant de rentrer chez moi, soit nous passons la nuit dans cette magnifique bourgade qu'est...**

Il chercha un panneau indiquant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais ne vit que la neige, la neige et encore la neige.

**... Peu importe, en attendant que la route soit de nouveau praticable...**

Jacob ne put réprimer un sourire et en guise de réponse, il brandit ses bouteilles de champagne.

**Trouvons-nous un coin sympa pour fêter le Nouvel An!**

Sam lui retourna son sourire et ouvrit sa portière.

**Je me renseigne auprès du gérant sur un endroit où passer la nuit, et je nous prends des cacahuètes. Une fête sans cacahuètes, ce n'est pas une fête!** s'exclama-t-il en descendant du véhicule.

Jacob éclata de rire et s'installa confortablement sur le siège passager en attendant l'élément indispensable à la fête.

**Alors? Où allons-nous?** demanda-t-il à Sam une fois celui-ci revenu avec son butin.

**Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul motel dans le coin... Donc, nous voilà rendus à passer la nuit à l'Anchorage Frenzy Motel! **répondit le chauffeur en se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué par le gérant de la station service.

**Avec un nom pareil, on risque de passer une sacrée soirée**, s'enquit Jake.

Le coeur allégé à la perspective de reporter la confrontation avec Maria, il monta le son de la radio et se mit à fredonner sur "Highway to Hell" qui passait à ce moment-là.

Sam se retint de rire devant l'étrangeté du moment. Il aimait énormément cette chanson, mais le cadre dans lequel il se trouvait - seul sur une route enneigée, accompagné d'un inconnu, en direction d'un motel qu'il sentait miteux... En gros, le genre de situation qui correspondrait point par point à un film d'horreur de série B - ne donnait pas trop envie de chanter à tue-tête.

Contrairement à ce que Jacob attendait, Sam ne se joignit pas à lui. Aussi, il finit par se retenir de chanter. Il ne voulait pas effrayer plus avant son chauffeur et dorénavant compagnon de réveillon.

Sam se gara sur le parking entre le motel et le seul dinner de la ville avant que l'inconfort ne s'installe entre les deux comparses. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin, et une seule autre voiture était parquée non loin d'eux.

**Sympa...**

**On ne sera pas gênés par les voisins**, remarqua Jacob en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

**Ca, c'est certain! **pouffa Sam en sortant de la voiture. **Est-ce qu'on réserve nos chambres avant d'aller manger? Vu le monde qui se presse à la porte du motel, on risque fort de ne pas trouver de place!**

**Oui, soyons prévoyants**, surenchérit Jacob.

Ils se rendirent donc à la réception de l'hôtel où une femme d'âge plus que mûr semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Ils réservèrent deux chambres côte à côte, puis se décidèrent à aller casser la croute. Arrivés au dinner, ils s'assirent au comptoir désert, en attendant la serveuse.

**Si on m'avait dit que je passerai ma soirée du Réveillon à manger un hamburger dans une ville dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom... Je crois que j'aurais signé tout de suite!** rigola Sam.

**Je pense que j'aurais eu besoin d'un moment de réflexion, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je n'éprouve aucun regret.**

Jacob tenta malgré tout de chasser Maria de ses pensées. Tant pis, il essaierait de la reconquérir plus tard. Après avoir souhaité un bon appétit à son voisin de table, il engouffra le double cheese dans sa bouche. C'est bien connu, les émotions, ça creuse.

**Alors, comment tu imagines la soirée? **demanda-t-il à Sam tout en mordant dans son sandwiche.

**Une bouteille de champagne, des cacahuètes, et je me laisse vivre... Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir plus de choix, dans le coin!**

**Tout ça me semble être un bon programme, **répondit Jacob en terminant ses frites.

Une fois leur repas frugal avalé, ils décidèrent d'entamer immédiatement ce réveillon hors du commun et se rendirent au bar de l'hôtel. Il était bien évidemment vide, à l'exception du barman et d'une femme, à en juger par sa silhouette, qui était installée, seule dans un coin de la pièce. Un immense sapin trônait en plein milieu du jeu de quilles, rappelant à ceux qui l'ignoraient que Noël venait de passer. Ils prirent place, comme au dinner, au niveau du comptoir. Ils commandèrent chacun une vodka et Sam, bon prince, décida d'offrir la première tournée.

**A la nouvelle année qui commence. En espérant qu'elle soit bien meilleure que la précédente, du moins pour vous! **déclara-t-il en levant son verre.

**Et au prochain Nouvel An, pour lequel vous vous serez trouvé une charmante gonzesse, raison pour laquelle vous pourrez décliner l'offre de votre frère**, surenchérit Jacob.

Ils trinquèrent et descendirent leur premier verre en deux gorgées.

**Une autre**, commanda Jacob au serveur, puis s'adressant à Sam, **le champagne, ce sera pour clôturer la soirée en beauté.**

Sam tapota l'épaule de son nouvel ami en riant. "**Bien dit, mon pote!"**

Après quelques vodkas, Jacob fut reconnaissant au ciel d'avoir rencontré son nouvel ami d'enfance un soir de réveillon.

Soudain, alors qu'il riait encore de la dernière bonne blague de Sam, son attention se porta sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté sa table. Elle était toujours seule, de toute évidence absorbée par un dossier posé devant elle. Dans un geste peu discret, il invita Sam à regarder dans la même direction. Ce dernier sourit en observant la jeune femme, et surtout la manière dont son compagnon d'infortune la détaillait. Il était clair qu'elle lui plaisait, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Elle était tout simplement sublime. Sa peau couleur caramel était à elle seule une invitation à venir s'en délecter. Reprenant ses esprits, Sam fit signe au barman de lui servir la même boisson qu'elle avait commandé. Lorsque la commande fut portée à sa table, elle leva les yeux de ses feuilles et porta son regard sur les deux compères qui l'observaient du bar. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désolation et remballa le verre de Margarita, "généreusement" offert par les seuls mâles du coin. Une demi-seconde, elle regretta son geste. Après tout, c'était le soir du réveillon, elle était bloquée dans cet hôtel miteux par la tempête, peut-être pourrait-elle se dérider un peu. Mais il était trop tard, le serveur était déjà retourné derrière son bar, rapportant son refus aux deux dragueurs de bas étage. Sam grimaça en le voyant revenir. Il récupéra le verre et inspira un grand coup en se levant.

**Quand faut y aller...**, se motiva-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table de la jeune femme. **Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Nous n'avions nullement l'intention de froisser votre susceptibilité, et ce n'est en aucun cas une manière indélicate de vous aborder... Si c'était le cas, je serais moi-même venu vous porter ce verre la première fois...**

La jeune femme soupira à la suite de la tirade de son interlocuteur. Toutefois, elle était bien décidée à ne pas passer cette soirée de fête perdue dans ses chiffres, aussi elle fit un effort pour sourire à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Après tout, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, tout comme son compère qui était malheureusement resté assis au bar et observait la scène de loin.

**Je m'appelle Leah**, dit-elle en guise de réponse.

**Sam...** sourit-il avant de se retourner vers son ami. **Et Jacob**.

Il déposa le verre devant elle en lui souriant.

**Bon Réveillon, Leah... **lança-t-il avant de rejoindre Jacob.

**Et c'est tout?** s'étonna-t-elle en voyant son chevalier servant l'abandonner à sa table.

Sam fit un clin d'oeil à son comparse avant de se retourner, le visage inexpressif.

**C'est tout. Jacob et moi voulions juste vous offrir un verre pour terminer cette année en beauté.**

**Parle pour toi**, lui murmura Jacob qui envisageait plus qu'une Margarita à partager avec la belle inconnue.

De son côté, Leah fut un instant déconcertée par la réponse de Sam. Mais en bonne féministe qu'elle était, elle jugea qu'après tout, elle pouvait très bien prendre les choses en main.

**Je pense que la fin de l'année me semblerait meilleure si je ne la passais pas seule à cette table. Je vous offre la même chose?** demanda-t-elle en désignant les verres de vodka vides du menton.

**Uniquement si vous nous autoriser à en faire de même... **répondit Sam, qui arborait un sourire en coin à damner un saint.

Leah resta un instant muette face à l'attraction que Sam exerçait sur elle. Bien vite pourtant, elle reprit contenance et hocha la tête pour répondre à l'offre du jeune homme. Elle détourna alors son regard, espérant pouvoir recouvrer ses esprits, quand elle rencontra celui de Jacob, décidément beau à en mourir. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, celui-ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, tant la jeune femme lui faisait de l'effet. Elle les invita à sa table et commanda deux vodkas pour chacun d'eux.

**Pour bien commencer la soirée**, précisa-t-elle.

Comme convenu, Sam et Jacob lui retournèrent la faveur, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils apprirent que Leah était un contrôleur du fisc chargé d'aller effectuer quelques redressements à Anchorage en cette période de fêtes.

**Quelques redressements?** répéta Jacob avec un sourire en coin, aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil à sa remarque et enchaîna:

**Oui, ça a quelques avantages d'être une femme dans ce métier...**

Laissant les deux hommes à leur imagination, elle reporta son attention sur sa Margarita qu'elle vida d'un trait. Sam secoua la tête, essayant d'enlever l'image de la jolie jeune femme dans une situation compromettante.

**Ca ne doit pas être facile d'être tout le temps sur les routes... Surtout que les gens du fisc ne sont pas très appréciés par les personnes qu'ils visitent...**

**Il faut savoir les amadouer,** répondit Leah tout en faisant signe au barman de les resservir.

Jacob sentait tout doucement les effets de l'alcool le gagner, mais il ne refusa pas le nouveau verre offert par la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle et Sam se renvoyaient la balle, il l'observa avec attention, s'attardant sur l'éclat d'_or_ qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle était vraiment belle à couper le souffle. Leah reposa son énième verre de Margarita, se sentant soudain légère.

**Vous savez ce qu'il manque ici, pour que la soirée soit réussie? De la musique!**

Elle s'adressa alors au barman:

**C'est possible de nous mettre un air entraînant?**

**Il y a un jukebox dans le fond à gauche, derrière le sapin. Il fonctionne avec jetons. Donnez-vous en à coeur joie!** dit-il en lui tendant une énorme poignée de jetons oranges.

Elle se dirigea vers l'engin et sélectionna une des seules chansons qu'elle connaissait. Lorsque les premières notes s'élevèrent dans le bar, elle se tourna sensuellement - mais un peu trop vite pour son pauvre cerveau embrumé - vers la table et afficha un sourire charmeur.

**Vous allez voir ce que c'est qu'un redressement réussi...**

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses nouveaux compagnons de beuverie, elle se mit à onduler des hanches sur l'air envoûtant de "Promiscuous" de Nelly Furtado. Son corps se contorsionnait en mouvements fluides et dangereusement sensuels à chaque vibration de la musique. Sam se mit à s'imaginer poser ses mains sur les hanches bien dessinées de la jeune femme, et de les remonter le long de ses courbes qui se mouvaient voluptueusement devant lui. Sentant son regard sur elle, Leah l'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Il ne se fit pas prier et, grisé par l'alcool, s'avança vers elle avec assurance, bien que ne sachant nullement danser. Il se positionna devant elle et suivit le rythme approximativement, le regard rivé aux puits noisette de la déesse de la danse qui se trouvait face à lui. Jacob se sentit soudain contrarié par l'évident rapprochement entre Sam et Leah, aussi il décida de prendre part à leur enchevêtrement sensuel et vint coller langoureusement son corps au dos de la jeune femme. Le sourire de Leah s'élargit alors qu'elle se retournait afin de faire face à son nouveau partenaire. Sam reporta son attention vers son désormais rival et lui lança un regard noir. Certes, au départ, il avait voulu lui assurer le coup avec Leah, mais après l'avoir vue danser, il n'avait aucune envie de lui laisser le champ libre. Jacob profita un instant du visage de la belle, se délectant de ses traits si fins et de sa bouche pulpeuse à souhait. Puis son regard rencontra celui de Sam, visiblement contrarié par son intervention. Dans un désir de possession, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Leah et entrecroisa ses jambes avec les siennes pour permettre à leur corps de se rapprocher encore. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'intention de son ami désormais rival. Leah se laissait faire, envoûtée par les fragrances des deux hommes dont les corps pressés contre elle ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'effet qu'elle leur faisait. Ils ne la laissaient pas non plus indifférente, et le feu crépitant au niveau de son bas-ventre, qui s'intensifiait à mesure que leurs corps se mouvaient en rythme, en était la preuve formelle. Elle avait une préférence pour Jacob. Il était ce qu'elle pourrait appeler son "fantasme sur pattes", mais l'attitude et le charisme de Sam l'attirait grandement. Poussée par son désir de profiter de la soirée comme il se devait, elle se pressa d'avantage contre Jacob, agrippant sa nuque d'une main tandis que son autre bras enserrait la taille de Sam, le forçant à se rapprocher. Jacob se sentit un instant déstabilisé par le geste de la jeune femme. Il la désirait violemment et sa main dans sa nuque lui laissait penser que c'était réciproque. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mouvement de son autre bras, en direction de Sam et un puissant sentiment de jalousie lui serra la gorge. Bien décidé à s'approprier Leah, il approcha son visage de son cou gracile et effleura sa peau de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le souffle du jeune homme au creux de son cou la fit tressaillir, mais ce fut le mouvement de Sam qui réveilla ses sens. Ce dernier, fou de rage devant l'initiative de Jacob, agrippa les cheveux de Leah et les tira doucement, de manière à se que sa tête repose sur son épaule avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire, pleinement consciente du combat silencieux qui se livrait entre ses deux chevaliers servants. Elle fut un instant gagnée par les scrupules et se demanda auquel elle souhaitait accorder ses faveurs. Cependant, elle fut incapable de choisir. Aussi, pour leur signifier son état d'esprit le plus clairement possible, elle embrassa Jacob dès que les lèvres de Sam eurent quitté les siennes. Jacob mit quelques secondes à emmagasiner la situation, mais lorsque la langue de la jeune femme vint doucement caresser la sienne, il se laissa emporter par l'ivresse du moment et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses hanches. Sam les regardait faire avec envie, se sentant soudain de trop. Ces deux-là semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'imbriquaient parfaitement, comme deux blocs de Lego. Il soupira, vaincu, et relâcha son étreinte avant de s'éloigner. Leah se raidit aussitôt et rompit l'échange avec Jacob, affolée à l'idée de ne pas aller plus loin avec Sam. Elle avait envie de lui, tout comme de Jacob, et ne pouvait simplement pas se passer de leur proximité. Bien décidée à voir ses désirs se réaliser, elle attrapa la main de Jacob et l'attira à la suite de Sam. Une fois à la hauteur de celui-ci, elle l'obligea à se retourner et l'embrassa à nouveau, retenant toujours Jacob de son autre main. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre, sans utiliser de mots, qu'elle les désirait tous les deux. La tête de Jacob lui tournait trop pour qu'il puisse rationnaliser la situation. Même si ce qui se profilait ne l'enchantait guère, il se sentait incapable de laisser Leah à un autre homme. Elle se détacha des lèvres de Sam à la limite de l'évanouissement, et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres:

**La chanson est finie, les gars... Mais j'ai encore envie de danser...**

Le regard de Jacob croisa celui de Sam, qui semblait aussi abasourdi que lui. Il ignorait comment se finirait cette soirée, mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte la partie prématurément.

**Il y a deux bouteilles de champagne qui nous attendent dans ma chambre**, dit-il à l'attention de Leah ET de Sam.

**Et des cacahuètes...**, ajouta ce dernier.

Le sourire de Leah s'élargit alors.

**Autant finir l'année en beauté, vous ne pensez pas?**

Sans un mot de plus, Jacob emmena Leah à l'étage, où se trouvait sa chambre et, accessoirement, les bouteilles de champagne et les cacahuètes de Sam. Une fois arrivé sur place, il déboucha immédiatement une des deux bouteilles, pour entretenir l'ivresse dans laquelle tous trois se trouvaient. Leah prit la bouteille des mains de Jacob et la porta à sa bouche, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard équivoque. Le désir de Sam grimpa en flèche. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi sensuel que ce que cette femme faisait avec la bouteille de champagne. Il en avait pourtant vu, des filles ivres accrochées à son frère qui ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la situation. Mais Leah avait cette grâce en elle, ce côté sauvage et carrément excitant, qui réveilla en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées, pas même avec son ex-fiancée. Il voulait la posséder, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il se fondrait en elle. Jacob ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et, vibrant d'un désir sourd pour la jeune femme, il lui ôta la bouteille des mains pour occuper sa bouche avec la sienne. Leurs langues se livrèrent un duel sans merci jusqu'à ce que Jacob s'écarte d'elle, à bout de souffle. Sam prit le relais avant même que Leah ne puisse reprendre ses esprits. Les mains du jeune homme, qui tenaient fermement le visage de la belle enivrée, descendirent le long de son cou avant de s'atteler à déboutonner son chemisier. Sachant que Jacob prendrait sa place aussitôt qu'il s'éloignerait, et profitait de ce baiser tandis qu'il effeuillait Leah avec une lenteur démesurée, tel un enfant masochiste qui prendrait son temps pour découvrir ses _cadeaux_ de Noël. La jeune femme frissonna au contact des doigts de Sam, légers comme autant de _plumes_ sur sa peau dénudée. Elle soupira d'aise et attrapa le col de la chemise de Jacob pour l'attirer à elle. Elle entreprit alors de le déshabiller à son tour, attirée comme un aimant par son corps qu'elle devinait sous le vêtement. Jacob se laissa faire, tandis qu'il reprenait une gorgée de champagne. Enhardi par l'ivresse, il ôta lui-même son pantalon, offrant de ce fait son corps presque nu à Leah. Après avoir détaillé le corps de Jacob avec envie, pendant que la bouche de Sam s'attardait dans son cou tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, elle s'attaqua au t-shirt de ce dernier, le retirant sans ménagement avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut. Lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Sam contre le sien, le feu dans son ventre s'accentua, se répandant dans chacun de ses membres. Jacob vint se coller à son dos, leurs courbes s'épousant à merveille. Tandis qu'elle embrassait toujours Sam, elle glissa une de ses mains derrière elle et la faufila dans le boxer de Jacob. Celui-ci ne put retenir un grognement et avec une ardeur incontrôlable, il la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge et de son string. Sam en profita pour balader ses mains le long de sa poitrine. Il jubilait intérieurement de pouvoir la toucher ainsi, et lorsque Jacob la libéra de son string, ce fut tout naturellement que ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son intimité suintant de désir pour Jacob et lui. Leah se cambra sous les caresses habiles de Sam, enfonçant lentement ses ongles dans ses épaules musclées, tandis que Jacob s'attaquait à son cou. Désireuse de rendre à Sam le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, elle aventura sa main libre jusqu'à son membre dressé par l'excitation qui l'habitait. Les yeux de Sam se révulsèrent alors qu'un déluge de frissons s'abattait sur lui au contact de la main de Leah. Il récupéra la bouteille de champagne des mains de Jacob et en but un gorgée avant d'en proposer à Leah, qui le laissa la faire boire, refusant de lâcher les objets de ses caresses. La main de Jacob vint rejoindre celle de Sam et la jeune femme, surprise, bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant longuement, laissant le précieux liquide dont elle s'abreuvait couler le long de son corps. Jacob jeta la bouteille vide à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis se mit à lécher la peau à présent sucrée de Leah. Il commença par promener sa langue sur ses seins, s'attardant sur l'un et l'autre. La jeune femme gardait les yeux fermés pour se délecter au mieux des sensations qui courraient à travers son corps. Sam et Jacob se lancèrent un regard entendu, et l'entraînèrent alors vers le lit. Leah se laissa embarquer, impatiente à l'idée des nouveaux frissons qui l'attendaient, tapis aux quatre coins du lit. Elle s'allongea sur la couette, pendant que ses deux amants la rejoignaient avec des allures de prédateurs affamés. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la nudité de Jacob, elle n'eut plus qu'une envie, qu'il la possède entièrement. Allongée sur son flanc, elle enroula sa jambe libre autour de sa taille, alors que de sa main, elle crocheta le cou de Sam, l'invitant à se délecter à nouveau de sa bouche. Jacob ne se fit pas prier et, dans un mouvement lent et progressif, il entra en elle, retenant difficilement les cris rauques qui se perdaient dans sa gorge. Leah étouffa ses cris de plaisir contre la bouche de Sam, dont les baisers la faisaient un peu plus plonger dans les limbes de l'extase. Le corps de la nymphe à la peau cuivrée réagissait, s'arquant au rythme des poussées de Jacob, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à son autre amant, qui délaissa ses lèvres pour goûter à son tour à sa poitrine voluptueuse. Elle laissa s'échapper quelques gémissements et ondula des hanches, en rythme avec les mouvements de Jacob, afin d'accentuer son avancée en elle. Son initiative rendit fou le bel indien, si bien qu'il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser emporter par l'orgasme qui menaçait d'exploser. Il se retira de la belle et, tandis qu'elle se positionnait sur Sam pour le chevaucher, il reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés un peu plus tôt. Grisée par le plaisir que les deux hommes lui procuraient, Leah se laissa glisser sans prévenir le long de la virilité de Sam. Ce dernier retint son souffle durant sa progression dans l'antre de la jeune femme et émit un puissant râle de bien-être lorsqu'il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde. N'y tenant plus, il agrippa fermement les hanches de la jeune femme et commença à se mouvoir en elle, peinant à retenir les grognements qui naissaient tant la sensation était exquise. Les mains de Jacob courraient sur son dos, agrippaient ses cheveux, emprisonnaient ses seins... Il était partout à la fois et ça la rendait dingue. La chaleur dans son ventre commençait à devenir brûlure et bientôt, elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter, alors qu'un orgasme ravageur secouait son corps de spasmes irréguliers. Sam ferma les yeux en sentant les parois intimes de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son membre, sentant sa délivrance approcher bien trop vite à son goût. Après quelques coups de rein, il la rejoignit dans la jouissance et se libéra en elle en un grognement salvateur.

Son "partenaire" étant à présent dans les vapes post-orgasmiques, Jacob attrapa la jolie Leah dans ses bras et se plaçant derrière elle, il la pénétra à nouveau. Cette position lui permettait de caresser chaque partie du corps de la belle, ce dont il ne se priva pas. Leah hoqueta, ressentant encore les effets de son précédent orgasme lorsqu'il s'était insinué en elle. Le bruit de leur bassins s'entrechoquant, mêlés au souffle erratique et bruyant de Jacob la propulsèrent aussitôt au bord du gouffre. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les draps alors que ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir la submergea, et dans une violente contraction de ses muscles, elle entraîna Jacob avec elle dans les limbes de l'extase. Celui-ci se mit à trembler contre la jeune femme et il la serra brutalement dans ses bras, le temps que les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps se dissipent. Leah se dégagea de son étreinte et s'écroula sur le lit, à bout de force. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, que son Réveillon du Nouvel An serait aussi _joyeux_.

Ils entendirent vaguement le fameux décompte, signe de la fin de l'année et du début de l'autre, et une grande explosion de joie provenant de la télévision du bar du motel. "**Bonne année, Sam et Jacob... Et merci..."** souffla Leah avant de succomber à l'appel du sommeil. Jacob put à peine répondre, les bras de Morphée l'attirant trop fort à eux. Il sombra et passa une nuit sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il émergea le lendemain, il eut la très désagréable impression d'avoir ingurgité toutes les réserves d'alcool de la région. Sa tête n'était plus qu'un effroyable bourdonnement et son coeur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il gratta sa _barbe_ naissante, puis, entrouvrant les yeux, il fit un rapide tour d'horizon et manqua tomber du lit quand il découvrit Sam, endormi à ses côtés. Ce dernier grogna, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se força néanmoins à le faire, et hurla à plein poumons en apercevant Jacob en tenue d'Adam devant lui.

**Arrête de hurler, merde! J'ai le crâne qui va exploser!** lui cracha Jacob.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil dans le même lit que moi?** rugit Sam.

**J'allais te poser la...**

Jacob ne termina pas sa phrase, car ses yeux venaient de se poser sur les bouteilles de champagne vide balancées dans un coin de la chambre. Des bribes de souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire.

**Leah**, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Le prénom prononcé par Jacob fit tressaillir Sam. Il revit instantanément le visage de la jeune femme, et se leva précipitamment en ne la voyant pas dans la chambre. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla précipitamment.

**Tu crois qu'elle est encore dans l'hôtel?**

Jacob ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il sauta dans son jeans, enfila son t-shirt (à l'envers) et après avoir vaguement chaussé ses baskets, il se faufila hors de la chambre.

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'à la réception, se bousculant dans les escaliers pour y arriver le premier. Arrivés devant la vieille réceptionniste, Sam prit la parole, encore essoufflé.

**Hier soir... Il y avait... Une jeune femme... Amérindienne... Cheveux mi-longs... Est-ce qu'elle est déjà partie?**

La vielle dame leva les yeux sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient face à elle.

**Quelle jeune femme? **demanda-t-elle, franchement pas très concernée par leur problème.

**Ben, y en avait qu'une**, s'énerva Jacob. **Une superbe jeune femme qui était au bar avec nous toute la soirée, précisa-t-il encore.**

**Jamais vu... **lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

**Vous avez forcément dû la voir! Elle est arrivée avant nous, et vous êtes le seul motel du coin! Elle a dû réserver une chambre ici! **insista Sam.

La réceptionniste lança un regard clairement énervé aux deux compères, leur signifiant que la discussion était close. Jacob soupira, complètement perdu par la tournure des événements. Sam se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à ce que la jeune femme leur avait dit la veille, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

**Anchorage!** s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant. **Elle allait à Anchorage faire des redressements fiscaux!**

Jacob acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils payèrent leur dû et, d'un commun accord, se mirent en route pour sillonner les rues d'Anchorage à la recherche de la mystérieuse Leah.


End file.
